


Yeah, But how do you know you love me

by Ash_Tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love yous, fluff piece mention of sex Established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?"</p>
<p>Kanan raised an brow. He didn't really see where any of this was coming from. "Of course I love you," he replied. "I've told you countless time."</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. "How do you know what your feeling is love?"</p>
<p>Small fluff piece of Hera wanting assurance of love matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, But how do you know you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a late night fic of wondering about those times when you know someone loves you, but you have to ask five times just to make sure.  
> Hera and Kanan relationship is already a couple months in.

"Do you love me?" Hera asked.

The question was so sudden that all that Kanan could manage was a ,"Huh?"

She swiveled her chair, this time her question had more intent. "Do you love me?"

Kanan raised a brow. He didn't really see where any of this was coming from. "Of course I love you," he replied. "I've told you countless time."

She crossed her arms. "How do you know what your feeling is love?"

He sighed and sat down in his own seat, adjacent from hers. "Well, I can most definitely tell you that what we have, is indeed love." He looked away from her as he said the rest. "I've had many _empty_ lovers in the past, and not with a single one do i feel the way i feel about you, _love_." Hera never looked down upon Kanan for his record of many past lovers, she more or less accepted it as a thing of the past. Something that Kanan found remarkably easy back in the day. He wanted to tell himself that the things he did in the past didn't bothered him, that they were things that just happened in the past and he was no longer affected by it. Yet, there were still days when he would look back and realize how fucked up so many of the situations were.

Hera sighed. "But how do you know what you _think_ we have is better? Maybe you just think he sex is overall better." She chuckled softly.

Kanan placed one hand on her knee. "Hera, where is this all coming from?"

She looked away. "Well, i was just," she paused. "Reading upon some _Jedi_ things."

"Oh." Even though Kanan was slowly sharing every aspect of his life with her, he couldn't but help feel like his very personal secrets were being invaded. Instead of being agitated, he responded calmly. "What were you reading about?"

Hera looked guilty. "Well, I was reading up on the Jedi marriage thing. Which granted, I couldn't find anything but a scarce few resources." She looked him in the eye. "For the first time in years, I remembered a story that my mother told me when i was very young. A story about the Jedi's, and how Jedi's couldn't love, since their commitment was always towards the galaxy and couldn't be towards families." She sighed and reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers together."That they couldn't love since they always had to think of other first. And I couldn't help but wonder what that meant for us. Especially now that your...rekindling your connection to the force," she smiled lightly.

Kanan sighed. "Well to be honest, the whole love rule was pretty new to the order."  
_Well, that's how i justified my lifestyle for the most part_.

"Hera, remember that time when you broke out in a Va'fuilian rash? Remember who had to help you apply the anti fungal drops four times a day for nearly a month? Oh, and don't forget that i also had to pluck the small eggs from the rash as well." He smiled. "If that isn't love, then I really don't know what else is."

Hera smiled. "That was pretty disgusting, wasn't it?"

"All because you wanted to cross the slug infested water."

She perked up. "My informant was on the other side! It was necessary for the mission-" When she saw his smirk she lightly chuckled. "You wouldn't always be so cheerful to mention it if you got it as well."

"Well, I guess that's one advantage to being human, you cant get weird Twi'leik bugs," He remarked.

Hera scowled at him, but in a soft, teasing sort of way. Kanan was glad that the conversation was drifting to a happier tone.

"I know I love you as well. Its just that you are my first love, you know. And even though i'm guessing what i feel is love, i guess sometimes i just want-"

"Confirmation?"

  
Hera nodded. He could understand that, Hera wasn't one to say that she loved him every night, he too wished for reassurance once in a while. And if remembering how Jedi weren't supposed love brought Hera to this point, he would always be there to tell her different. She knew that he needed reassurance and comfort with days that he couldn't sleep, or worse off, days that he did sleep but would wake her up with his thrashing.

He leaned forward to touch her face, she leaned into his touch.

"Even if this isn't love, my darling, I would still choose it over anything else in a heartbeat." He winked. "But you don't have to worry, since this is love."

Hera smiled. "Dont worry love, the melodramaticy phase is already gone. I just needed to hear you say it."

Without letting him reply, Hera moved and pressed her own hand against his face, to pull him closer to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, imagine the Va'fuilian rash as space lice for species that don't have hair (EWWW GROOSS *shudder*)  
> Critique me please, cause comments fuel me☄✨⭐️


End file.
